


la tua bocca sa di Roma centro

by spigoli



Category: Rames - Fandom, SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, Rames - Freeform, ho ceduto e non rimpiango nulla, la piscina ma con i custodi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spigoli/pseuds/spigoli
Summary: Di quando è Halloween e Martino e Niccolò vanno 'ndo cazzo gli pare.





	la tua bocca sa di Roma centro

I luoghi affollati non gli erano mai piaciuti particolarmente, non che fosse una persona solitaria o poco socievole, ma semplicemente stare a casa di Giovanni a fumare e a fare i tornei di Fifa gli piaceva un po' di più.

Quella sera, però, non era proprio riuscito a trovare una scusa plausibile da rifilare ad Emma, e si era ritrovato seduto su uno sgabello sbilenco al bancone di un bar vicino a San Pietro, con un bicchiere di birra quasi vuoto davanti e la mano della ragazza che, in modo apparentemente del tutto casuale, gli accarezzava inesorabilmente la coscia sinistra.

Il fatto che Niccolò fosse seduto a meno di mezzo metro da lui, tuttavia, rendeva la situazione sopportabile - ben più che sopportabile, ad essere completamente sinceri.

Quando aveva accettato di andare a quella stupida festa di Halloween, o meglio, dopo che Niccolò l'aveva invitato _(Okay? Okay. Okay.)_ una delle poche eventualità che non aveva considerato tra tutti gli scenari possibili e immaginabili che gli erano balenati in testa, era quella di dover ascoltare Maddalena che blaterava qualcosa riguardo a dell'urina o a qualche altro fluido corporeo non ben identificato.

Martino, dal canto suo, non era mai stato così felice di indossare una maschera di plastica anche se faticava a respirare, ma almeno era libero di sfoggiare tutte le migliori espressioni di puro disgusto del suo repertorio, cercando di sentire il meno possibile di quel discorso rivoltante, che l'aveva spinto ad allontanare con il dorso della mano sinistra la ciotola delle patatine che aveva davanti.

«Beh ma se mi tenessi le patatine nello stomaco ancora per qualche ora?»

La voce di Niccolò era roca dopo svariati minuti di silenzio, e il suo tono a metà tra lo scocciato e lo schifato aveva quasi scalfito l'espressione forzatamente sorridente di Maddalena, che aveva lanciato un'occhiata eloquente al bicchiere quasi vuoto di Niccolò, liquidandolo con un «vabbè dai».

«Facciamo un altro giro e andiamo?»

«Nico, cosa ci eravamo detti?»

Il tono di Maddalena era severo, un accenno di rimprovero e un giudizio poco velato che aveva portato Martino ed Emma a scambiarsi uno sguardo vagamente allarmato.

«Ma se almeno per una sera la smettessi di rompermi i coglioni?»

Martino aveva seguito la scena in silenzio, senza staccare gli occhi dai lineamenti vagamente imbronciati di Niccolò, per quanto la maschera che indossava glielo permettesse.

Niccolò era bello, di quella bellezza prorompente ma per niente scontata che ti fa provare l'impulso irrefrenabile di allungare una mano e raggiungere il viso con la punta delle dita, un po' per sentire la consistenza della sua pelle pallida, e un po' per assicurarsi che fosse vero, in carne ed ossa e non un sogno evanescente.

Quella sera, poi, a Martino sembrava anche più bello del solito, forse per il fatto che con la maschera addosso si sentiva libero di osservarlo con più attenzione, di far scorrere il proprio sguardo morbido sui lineamenti del suo viso e del suo collo, o forse per la camicia che gli fasciava il torace e le spalle, nascoste dal mantello morbido che si chiudeva sotto la sua gola.

Niccolò aveva alzato gli occhi dal bicchiere che stringeva tra i polpastrelli, rivolgendo a Martino uno sguardo talmente penetrante da inchiodarlo sul posto, un solo lento battito di ciglia ad interrompere il contatto visivo.

Non le avevano nemmeno sentite alzarsi, Maddalena ed Emma, accorgendosi della loro assenza con qualche secondo di ritardo, probabilmente dirette in bagno.

Aveva sorriso impercettibilmente, Niccolò, sollevando di poco l'angolo sinistro delle labbra.

«Dai andiamo, secondo me la festa fa cagare»

«Dove?»

Martino si era tolto la maschera dal viso, assumendo un'espressione vagamente confusa, preso in contropiede dalle parole del suo interlocutore, che l'avevano distolto dallo studio minuzioso delle sue iridi chiare.

«'Ndo cazzo ce pare, c'ho la bicicletta qua fuori»

Erano scivolati giù dai rispettivi sgabelli quasi contemporaneamente, entrambi con un gesto fluido nonostante le stoffe che gli rallentavano i movimenti, Niccolò che precedeva Martino dirigendosi verso la porta con passo sicuro, quest'ultimo che aveva lanciato in direzione del bagno un'occhiata dispiaciuta ma non troppo.

La bici di Niccolò era legata ad un palo appena fuori dal locale, era uno di quei modelli vecchi e un po' sgangherati con il portapacchi sulla ruota posteriore.

«Dai salta su» aveva detto Niccolò, enfatizzando la propria frase con un cenno del capo e un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso che era comunque sorridente.

Martino si era seduto dietro di lui, stando ben attento a non toccarlo nemmeno quando erano partiti sbandando vistosamente, nonostante il pensiero di posare il palmo aperto della propria mano sulla sua schiena o sul suo fianco per sentire il calore del suo corpo lo stesse tormentando dal primo momento che l'aveva visto quella sera, mozzafiato nel suo costume da vampiro.

Le strade di Roma erano poco affollate, la luce dei lampioni che si rifrangeva sui sampietrini ancora bagnati dalla notte precedente, e a Martino era venuto spontaneo, il reclinare leggermente il capo all'indietro allargando le braccia, le palpebre abbassate e il rassicurante scricchiolio prodotto dalla ruota un po' sgonfia della bici che gli ronzava nelle orecchie.

Aveva pensato che era da tanto che non si sentiva così, che forse addirittura libero di essere se stesso com'era in quel momento non lo si era mai sentito in generale, e aveva pensato che era tutto merito del ragazzo che pedalava davanti a lui, anche se magari lui non lo sapeva, anche se magari lui, l'idea di piacergli non l'aveva mai nemmeno lontanamente contemplata.

«Ma che, me lo dici dove stiamo andando o no?»

«In un posto fighissimo»

La sua voce gli giungeva alle orecchie come ovattata, attutita dal vento che gli sferzava il viso.

«E mi dovrei fidare sulla parola?»

«Ma certo, non ti deluderei mai» e nel proferire questa frase aveva girato di poco la testa nella sua direzione, non abbastanza da guardarlo apertamente negli occhi ma quel tanto che gli bastava per rivolgergli uno sguardo fugace, alzando l'angolo sinistro della bocca in un mezzo sorriso.

Martino stava per replicare - o meglio, stava per farfugliare qualcosa che sperava fosse sensato, completamente incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente, a seguito di quelle parole che proprio non sapeva come interpretare - ma non ne aveva avuto il tempo, un tuono sonoro che aveva coperto la sua voce incerta e l'aveva portato istintivamente ad incassare appena la testa nelle spalle.

Niccolò aveva iniziato a pedalare un po' più velocemente, alzandosi sull'avampiede e inclinando il busto verso il manubrio, la schiena vagamente incurvata, i gomiti piegati verso l'esterno.

«Ma senti Pantani, almeno me lo dici quanto manca? Perché de sto passo facciamo il Tour de France»

La bici si era bloccata di colpo con uno stridore alquanto sinistro prodotto dalle ruote, Martino che - finalmente - era stato più o meno costretto a posare i palmi aperti contro la schiena di Niccolò per non tirargli una testata esattamente nel mezzo della colonna vertebrale.

La sua schiena era solida e calda proprio come se l'era immaginata, lo poteva sentire chiaramente nonostante il tessuto lucido del mantello e il cotone della camicia, ed aveva deglutito istintivamente fissando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani per una frazione di secondo.

«Siamo arrivati, uomo di poca fede»

Era stata la voce di Niccolò a riscuoterlo dal quel torpore un po' languido che l'aveva colto quando si era ritrovato a pensare che avrebbe voluto sentire la consistenza della sua pelle sotto i propri polpastrelli, magari facendogli scivolare la camicia bianca dalle spalle con una lentezza estenuante, come una tortura auto inflitta ma carica di aspettativa.

«Che è? Una centrale termonucleare?»

«Che, c'hai paura?»

«Io? Paura? Guarda che stai parlando con la persona più coraggiosa di Roma, io da piccolo manco volevo la lucetta ai piedi del letto durante la notte!»

La risata di Niccolò era riecheggiata nel buio, oltre la grata che chiudeva lo stabile, rimbombando contro le pareti per poi schiantarsi contro il petto di Martino, che sotto lo sguardo attento e penetrante dell'altro ragazzo era riuscito a rimanere quasi impassibile, se non per un leggero tremito che gli aveva colto le mani, mandandogli delle scariche elettriche alle punte delle dita.

«Dai Riccardo Cuor di Leone, aiutami a tirare 'sta catena che s'è incastrata»

Martino l'aveva raggiunto, infilando gli avambracci nelle maglie larghe della grata e afferrando la catena di metallo, le mani di Niccolò incastrate nello spazio lasciato libero dalle proprie.

Il contrasto tra il calore della pelle di Niccolò e il gelo dell'acciaio con cui erano a contatto i palmi era esasperante, e Martino l'aveva sentito distintamente, il respiro strozzato che aveva emesso l'altro ragazzo, la punta della sua lingua che era andata ad inumidire il labbro inferiore ed era scomparsa nel giro di qualche frazione di secondo.

Si erano fissati per un momento, l'aria di fine ottobre che pareva sospesa tra loro due, il vapore prodotto dai rispettivi respiri che si mescolava in un'impalpabile foschia evanescente, e Martino poteva quasi sentire l'infinitesimale rumore prodotto dallo sfregamento delle sue ciglia, tanto erano vicini i loro visi, come quella volta in cui si erano quasi baciati, ma il bacio non c'era stato e tra loro era rimasto solo quel quasi, come una promessa in attesa di essere mantenuta.

«Al tre?»

Era stato Martino a parlare, a soffiargli quelle due parole direttamente sul labbro inferiore.

Niccolò non aveva mai voluto baciare qualcuno così tanto come voleva baciare Martino in quel momento.

Ce l'aveva così vicino, con le sue efelidi delicate e le gote vagamente arrossate, gli occhi appena lucidi, un po' per il freddo e un po' per il desiderio pungente che quella vicinanza procurava ad entrambi.

«Al tre»

Avevano tirato contemporaneamente, anche se nessuno dei due aveva contato ad alta voce, e la catena si era mossa con un cigolio sinistro, permettendo alla grata di alzarsi quel tanto che bastava per lasciarli scivolare all'interno di quello che apparentemente sembrava essere un deposito abbandonato.

«Madò che posto da brividi oh»

«Ma se mi ci hai portato tu qui!»

«Vabbè dai, dettagli»

«Ma quindi dove cazzo m'hai portato scusa? È tipo una sede staccata dell'Area 51 o che?»

Niccolò non gli aveva risposto, si era limitato a schioccargli un'occhiata furbesca e a fargli con il capo cenno di seguirlo, mentre scompariva dietro un angolo, salendo una breve scalinata dalle piastrelle azzurrognole.

Martino si era ritrovato di fronte ad una grande piscina olimpionica completamente avvolta dalla penombra.

«Dove sei?»

Non gli era giunta nessuna risposta, se non il leggero infrangersi dell'acqua contro il bordo della vasca.

«Dai Nì, non è divertente, mi sto cagando sotto, vieni fuori»

Niccolò gli era comparso alle spalle, posandogli le mani all'altezza dei bicipiti, fingendo di spingerlo in acqua, solamente per ritrovarsi qualche secondo dopo con il proprio petto premuto contro la sua schiena, nel trattenerlo dal cadere effettivamente in piscina.

Non sapeva bene cosa fosse stato, se il brivido leggero ma comunque ben visibile che aveva percorso la spina dorsale di Martino, o il leggero strato di pelle d'oca che gli si era formato sulla nuca, proprio in corrispondenza del punto in cui il suo respiro bollente si infrangeva, ma Niccolò non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto che aveva sentito le proprie mani scivolare inesorabilmente verso il basso, lasciando una lenta ma eloquente carezza lungo le braccia dell'altro ragazzo.

Martino aveva trattenuto il fiato, nemmeno lui saprebbe dire bene per quanto - quei pochi secondi in cui le sue labbra erano rimaste schiuse ma immobili gli sembravano essersi dilatati all'infinito - concentrato solo ed unicamente sul fiato di Niccolò che gli accarezzava prepotentemente la pelle del collo, appena sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli.

Si era girato nel momento esatto in cui Niccolò aveva fatto discretamente un passo incerto all'indietro, come se non si volesse allontanare davvero ma fosse consapevole del fatto di doverlo fare.

Martino aveva pensato che in qualche modo erano naturalmente connessi, loro due, che spesso si ritrovavano a compiere inconsciamente questi movimenti che si rivelavano essere complementari, come se l'uno fosse programmato per completare i gesti dell'altro e viceversa.

«Ti ho mai detto che da bambino ero un piccolo campione di palla nuoto? Ci venivo tutti i giorni qua»

«Ma c'è qualcosa che non sai fare o sei tipo un cyborg?»

«Mmm diciamo che sono un uomo dai mille talenti»

«Vabbè questo è da vedere, non posso fidarmi sulla parola»

Nel corso della conversazione Martino aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno, un po' perché non voleva rischiare di fissare insistentemente le labbra di Niccolò che sfregavano tra loro ad ogni singola parola che questi pronunciava, ed un po' perché quel posto di notte era meraviglioso, il bagliore della luna e dei lampioni che si rifrangeva sul pelo dell'acqua, così come la luce rossastra al neon dell'uscita di emergenza.

Il rumore secco del bottone che chiudeva il mantello di Niccolò gli era giunto alle orecchie con un secondo di ritardo, quel sonoro _clack_ che gli aveva fatto voltare immediatamente il capo nella sua direzione, un _"che stai facendo"_ che stava per pronunciare interrotto dallo «spogliati, perché altrimenti non hai alcuna possibilità» che il ragazzo aveva esclamato, la punta della lingua che ancora una volta era comparsa tra le sue labbra per poi scomparire quasi nell'immediato.

«Possibilità di?»

«Di battermi a nuoto»

«Ma io non ho nessuna possibilità di batterti a nuoto se eri un piccolo campione di palla nuoto, no?» Ma nel mentre aveva iniziato togliendosi le scarpe e la parte superiore del suo costume, una tela bianca fermata appena sotto il collo da un gancio.

Niccolò osservava rapito i suoi movimenti vagamente impacciati, ma proprio per questo così naturali, tanto che era stato costretto a schiarirsi appena la voce per ricomporsi.

«Ammettilo che hai solo paura di rovinarti il ciuffetto»

L'espressione di Martino, vista dall'esterno, era alquanto buffa, un misto di divertimento e indignazione unito a qualcos'altro che Niccolò non era riuscito bene ad identificare.

«Pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa dei capelli?»

Non gli aveva nemmeno lasciato il tempo di rispondere, e afferrandolo con salda delicatezza all'altezza delle spalle l'aveva spinto in piscina, lanciandosi poi dietro i lui, l'acqua che era schizzata oltre il bordo duro della vasca.

L'acqua era più calda di quanto si aspettasse, e il contrasto con l'aria notturna di fine ottobre gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca sul collo e alla base della nuca, una volta riemerso.

«Pensavi di avermi affogato eh»

«Cosa che sei stato sotto tre secondi, sei 'na pippa a trattenere il respiro»

Niccolò non aveva risposto, le gambe e le braccia che si muovevano sotto il pelo dell'acqua quel tanto che bastava per restare a galla, e per un momento si era perso ad esaminare il viso di Martino, costellato da minuscole goccioline che gli scendevano lentamente lungo gli zigomi poco accentuati e il ponte del naso.

«Secondo me la pippa sei te, non hai manco immerso la testa che già stavi senza fiato»

_Sei tu che mi lasci senza fiato._

«Mi stai sfidando per caso?»

«No di certo, non voglio umiliarti pubblicamente»

«Ah sì? Vediamo allora, dai»

«Va bene, il primo che sale perde»

«Al tre?»

Martino aveva acconsentito con un cenno del capo.

«Uno, due, tre»

Si erano immersi contemporaneamente, tra loro quindici centimetri scarsi di distanza, e Martino poteva quasi sentire il calore dello sguardo pungente di Niccolò contro il suo viso e lungo il suo collo.

Gli si era avvicinato lentamente, Niccolò, iniziando a far pressione con i polpastrelli lungo il suo costato per farlo ridere, e senza alcun preavviso si era sporto verso di lui e aveva posato le labbra sulle sue solo per qualche secondo, che però era stato sufficiente a far perdere a Martino quel briciolo di concentrazione che ancora gli rimaneva.

Era riemerso per primo, un sorriso di pura gioia sul viso, che gli si era formato nel momento esatto in cui la bocca di Niccolò si era allontanata dalla sua, e di cui già sentiva la mancanza.

«Ahhh hai perso!»

«Cosa? Ho perso perché tu sei un infame, hai barato»

«Assolutamente no!»

«Hai barato, sei un barone del cazzo»

«O semplicemente tu sei 'na pippa»

«No! Voglio la rivincita?»

«Ah sì?»

«Sì! Però stavolta non mi puoi toccare»

Niccolò non sapeva bene cosa pensare, insomma, di fatto l'aveva baciato e Martino non aveva ricambiato il bacio, ma d'altro canto non l'aveva nemmeno allontanato.

Una vocina nella sua testa gli diceva che forse l'aveva colto di sorpresa, che magari avrebbe dovuto fargli capire meglio quali fossero le sue intenzioni - fargli capire meglio che erano giorni che bramava le sue labbra, il suo sapore, il suo calore, cose così - dargli il tempo di prepararsi, di scostarsi se non avesse voluto quel contatto così intimo.

«Va bene, vai»

Anche questa volta non avevano nemmeno contato, si erano semplicemente immersi contemporaneamente, il contatto visivo che non si era interrotto nemmeno quando erano entrambi sott'acqua.

Niccolò era fermo, le braccia alzate, un po' per fargli capire che non l'avrebbe toccato come lui gli aveva chiesto, un po' in un muto invito, quasi a dirgli sono qui, fai quello che vuoi, sono tuo.

Gli piaceva pensare che Martino le avesse recepite forti e chiare, quelle parole, che gliele avesse lette nelle pupille vagamente irritate dal cloro della piscina, e avrebbe potuto giurare che il suo cuore gli stesse spezzando le costole dall'interno da quanto si era riempito di gioia nel momento in cui aveva visto Martino venirgli incontro.

La sua mano destra era scivolata fluidamente dietro il collo di Niccolò, posandosi saldamente alla base della sua nuca, tirandoselo contro in un gesto lento, per lasciare ad entrambi il tempo di godersi quel momento, per potersi imprimere nella memoria l'eccitazione, l'aspettativa, l'emozione che aveva preceduto quel bacio.

Niccolò gli aveva portato a sua volta la mano sul retro del collo, incastrando le dita tra i suoi capelli bagnati, e si era spinto contro la sua bocca, come se nella sua vita non avesse mai desiderato altro se non baciare Martino sott'acqua, in una piscina pubblica la notte di Halloween.

Erano riemersi tossicchiando appena, una manciata di centimetri a separarli, e per una frazione di secondo non erano riusciti a fare altro se non sorridersi dolcemente, per poi baciarsi di nuovo, ma per davvero questa volta.

Niccolò lo poteva sentire distintamente come le labbra di Martino fossero incurvate verso l'alto, e non era riuscito a fare altro se non stringere leggermente la presa che aveva sul suo collo, sporgendosi ancora di più verso di lui, infilando la lingua con dolce urgenza tra le sue labbra già dischiuse.

Martino aveva pensato che di Niccolò gli piaceva un po' tutto, il fatto che le delle sue guance fossero vagamente ruvide per la presenza di uno strato di barba quasi invisibile ma che comunque fossero morbide al tatto, la pelle d'oca che poteva sentire sulla sua nuca e all'inizio della sua schiena in corrispondenza dei propri polpastrelli, il modo in cui il suo respiro gli si infrangeva addosso, il calore bollente della sua lingua contro la propria.

La cosa che gli piaceva di più, però, era il come la sua bocca sapesse in qualche modo di Roma centro, di una libertà conquistata, di una maschera che finalmente viene a cadere, di promesse da mantenere.

Avrebbe passato tutta la sua vita a baciarlo e a lasciarsi baciare, lasciando che il loro sapore e il loro odore si mischiassero, che creassero qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che sarebbe stato sempre e solo loro.

«Che cazzo state a fa'? 'A zozzi»

Il custode, Renato, era entrato improvvisamente nella sala, una torcia elettrica stretta nella mano sinistra.

Si erano staccati di botto quando la voce sconosciuta che era riecheggiata nella sala vuota, costringendoli ad uscire dalla piscina il più rapidamente possibile - Martino dalla scaletta, Niccolò dal bordo perché da bambino era un piccolo campione di pallanuoto - raccogliendo al volo gli indumenti che avevano lasciato accanto alla vasca, facendo a ritroso lo stesso percorso di prima correndo verso la bicicletta.

«Sali, sali sali»

«So' salito, dai parti che ci sta dietro»

Niccolò aveva iniziato a pedalare velocemente, il vento che gli appiccicava la camicia fradicia al torace e gli sferzava il viso, costringendolo a tenere socchiusi gli occhi dalle ciglia praticamente congelate.

«Dove andiamo?»

«Ma tu stai sempre a fa' domande?»

«Beh sai com'è, so' bagnato fradicio e fa un freddo cane, sarebbe carino avere una vaga idea di dove mi stai portando»

«A casa mia, i miei non ci stanno e almeno ci asciughiamo»

Martino era allo stesso tempo elettrizzato e intimorito all'idea, non tanto di andare a casa di Niccolò, ci era già stato e la cosa non era un problema, quanto ai mille scenari possibili che si stavano già accumulando nella sua mente, un affannarsi di immagini più o meno caste, ma comunque tutte permeate da una felicità di fondo che sperava non si esaurisse mai.

Il tragitto era stato breve ma silenzioso, Niccolò che non sapendo bene come comportarsi, improvvisava.

Martino gli piaceva, e a Martino piaceva lui di rimando.

Gli sembrava un buon punto di partenza, ma poi cosa fare mica lo sapeva.

L'unica cosa di cui era piuttosto certo era di come non desiderasse altro se non passare il resto della sua esistenza con Martino, baciando Martino, raggiungendo con le mani ogni singolo punto del suo corpo, contando le efelidi che gli costellavano il ponte del naso e le guance, passando ripetutamente le dita tra i suoi capelli, cose così.

La casa di Niccolò era silenziosa, immersa nella penombra eccetto per i bagliori prodotti dai lampioni disposti ordinatamente lungo le strade del centro di Roma, e Martino aveva provato quasi una sensazione di familiarità entrandovi, come se fosse esattamente al posto giusto nel momento giusto.

Aveva pensato che, molto probabilmente, era proprio così.

La prima cosa che aveva sentito, varcando la soglia, era il profumo di Niccolò, che gli si era attaccato prepotentemente alle narici e l'aveva avvolto, poteva quasi sentire la sua presenza nello spazio tra le costole e sulla punta delle dita.

Niccolò fremeva, e non appena aveva visto Martino entrare nella sua stanza, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte e alle guance, il mantello bianco che gli aderiva alle braccia e al torace, si era mosso verso di lui senza esitazione, prendendogli il viso tra le mani gelide e posando le sue labbra tra le proprie.

Si erano incontrati a metà strada, Martino che aveva fatto un passo verso di lui nel momento esatto in cui Niccolò si era sporto in sua direzione, nel tentativo di raggiungere la sua bocca il più velocemente possibile, i polpastrelli conficcati saldamente nella sua schiena all'altezza delle scapole, il tessuto lucido del mantello che si accartocciava sotto la sua presa.

Niccolò aveva tracciato con la punta della lingua il contorno della sua bocca, che sapeva un po' di cloro e un po' di desiderio, e quando Martino aveva schiuso appena le labbra non aveva esitato ad addentrarsi ancora di più nella sua bocca, fino a toccare la sua lingua con la propria, incapace di allontanarsi anche quando l'aria iniziava a scarseggiare.

Quando si era deciso a scostarsi appena da lui, Martino aveva stretto la presa sulla sua schiena, seguendo il suo viso e le sue labbra, i rispettivi petti che combaciavano, un sottile rivolo di saliva che gli colava lungo il mento.

«Finalmente cazzo»

«Cosa?»

Niccolò aveva sbattuto lentamente gli occhi, per mettere bene a fuoco Martino a quella distanza ravvicinata.

«Finalmente so che sapore hai, non sai quante volte ho provato ad immaginarmi come fosse»

«Ed è come te l'eri immaginato?»

Gli aveva portato la mano sul viso in una lenta carezza, il pollice che compiva dei movimenti circolari lungo la sua tempia tiepida.

«No, se possibile è anche meglio»

Martino aveva posato la propria fronte sulla sua, gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso gioioso che gli aveva incurvato le labbra, facendo spuntare quelle fossette che a Niccolò piacevano tanto, anche se non gliel'aveva ancora detto.

«Sicuro di non voler controllare meglio?»

«C'è tempo per controllare, ma iniziamo subito per non perdere tempo»

Aveva riaperto gli occhi, fissando le sue iridi chiare che non aveva mai visto così da vicino, e aveva pensato che Niccolò gli piaceva, e a Niccolò piaceva lui di rimando.

Non sapeva bene cosa sarebbe successo poi, ma gli sembrava un buon punto di partenza.

**Author's Note:**

> Devo dire che non pensavo avrei più scritto una fic dopo aver vomitato fuori una cinquantina di Gennex, però i Rames sono troppo belli per non dedicargli nemmeno una os.   
> Sono molto arrugginita, quindi perdonate le ripetizioni, gli errori di battitura e quant'altro.  
> Per quanto riguarda i dialoghi, ho deciso di tenere parzialmente quelli originali della puntata, facendo anche delle aggiunte o modificandoli un po' per adattarli alla storia.   
> Perdonatemi anche per la poca originalità, essendoci già nella serie un plot faccio un po' fatica a entrare nel meccanismo mentale per scriverci su cercando di non snaturarlo.   
> E niente, questa era la mia prima Rames (spero di una lunga serie, uni permettendo), e spero vi sia piaciuto leggerla tanto quanto a me è piaciuto scriverla, fatemi sapere!  
> Nel mentre per qualsiasi cosa mi potete trovare su Twitter come spigoli_ o su Tumblr!  
> Baci senza glutine,  
> spigoli.


End file.
